Weddell Seal
, |type = Shore Life |length = 8ft 2in (2m 49cm) |appearance = A large, dark-grey seal. |location = The Gabbiano |location2 = Weddell Sea |time = Day and night |forms = Adult and young }}The Weddell seal (Leptonychotes weddellii) is a large species of seal that can be found in both and . Weddell seals are known for being the only member of their genus, as well as being the most southerly-distributed mammal in the world. Encyclopedia Description "These mammals have thick, spindle-shaped bodies that are protected by a thick layer of fat. Their bodies are usually gray, with light black-and-white speckles scattered across the back. These creatures may appear on your boat from time to time." "This seal can be identified by the scattering of black or white patches across its grey body. Whiskers sprout from either side of its upturned nose. It uses its teeth to cut ice, creating holes through which to dive and surface. Its teeth gradually wear down but new teeth do not grow in their place, and seals with very short teeth are unable to survive." [ Limited Time ] "The seal calf swims with its mother, learning how to dive. The mother swims slowly and doesn't dive further than the calf can manage. The calf is able to dive by itself when it is about seven weeks old. Once it can do this it is able to live independently, so this is when parent and child go their separate ways." Location Weddell seals can occasionally be found lounging on the deck of the Gabbiano. Weddell seals are, naturally, found commonly throughout the Weddell Sea. They can be found on land in a large group around coordinates B-4SE, and large swathes can be found throughout coordinates D-1 to D-3; additionally, some individuals can be found at coordinates B-2NE and C-3SE. Coordinate Areas Weddell Seal WS.png|Weddell Sea // B-2NE, B-4SE, C-3SE, D-1SW, D-2, D-3 Behavior Weddell seals swim around in small, loose groups and enjoy being petted and stroked. In , their trivia can be gained by feeding them. Notes *This species is one of several that can appear during the loading screens when the player dives in the Weddell Sea. Real-Life Information * These seals are classified as a species of Least Concern according to the IUCN Red List -- it is estimated that there are around 800,000 individual seals currently alive. They were once hunted extensively for food and oil, but have become abundant since restoration programs in the 1950s aided them. * The Weddell seal is the only species in its genus, Leptonychotes. * This creature was named after the same person the Weddell Sea itself was named after, Captain James Weddell, a British hunter who explored the Antarctic regions in search of different species of seals and Antarctic creatures during the 1820s. ** Despite being named the Weddell seal, it is now known that these seals are found all around the coastline of Antarctica. * The Weddell seal is the most southerly-distributed mammal in the world, being found exclusively within and around Antarctica. * Weddell seals are known to live to approximately 30 years of age on average. Males are known to practice polygyny -- that is, a single male can and often will have several female partners throughout their lives, focusing on breeding with as many females as possible during the breeding season rather than raising families. * Weddell seals are known to weigh between 400-600kg, a substantial weight for their length, which generally ranges between 2.5 - 2.9 m (8¼ - 9½ ft.). * Weddell seals are top predators in the Antarctic and are known to eat around 50kg of meat per day when full-grown. They prey primarily on fish such as cod but are also known to eat cephalopods, crustaceans, and bottom-feeders such as prawns -- it has been known to dive to depths of up to 500m in search of these creatures, being able to last up to an hour in these depths. Additionally, although they are not a regular part of their diet, various species of penguins have been sighted being attacked and eaten by Weddell seals. ** Weddell seals have very few predators -- their main predators are orcas and leopard seals, the latter of which preys primarily on the pups and young of Weddell seals. Gallery WeddellSeal.jpg weddell seal 1.jpg weddell seal 2.jpg weddell seal 3.jpg weddell seal 4.jpg weddell seal 5.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Shore Life Category:Mammals Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Weddell Sea Category:Weddell Sea Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:The Gabbiano Category:The Gabbiano Creatures Category:Cold-Water Life Category:Pinnipeds